


beat around the bush

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: idioms [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Zuko and Katara don't say what they mean. It's still nice.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: idioms [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144904
Kudos: 3





	beat around the bush

Katara gazed out towards the rippling blue water below the swaying hull of the ship. Zuko stared blatantly and unapologetically (until he got caught and was forced to divert his gaze).

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" He didn't want to say what he really had in mind, so this was a good substitute.

She smiled. "It's gorgeous. Reminds me of when we were young and running around on ships and flying bison."

"I'd like to think I'm better adjusted now," Zuko deadpanned.

Katara laughed in her lilting voice that made his stomach flutter. "Yeah, I guess you are. And thank the spirits for that!"

This wasn't the conversation Zuko wanted to have, but it would have to do. As long as he couldn't bring himself to profess his true feelings, they would only be able to manage this.


End file.
